


Miteinai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ignoralo. Ignoralo, e vedrai che ti dimenticherai della sua esistenza. O almeno è quello che spero.”
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru





	Miteinai

**~ Miteinai ~**

Keito reclinò la testa contro il cuscino, serrando gli occhi e chiudendo le lenzuola nei pugni, cercando di lasciarsi andare ad ogni singola sensazione provata in quel momento.

Gli faceva sempre quell’effetto Hikaru, del resto.

Un momento prima gli parlava ed il momento dopo si ritrovava in quella precisa posizione, cercando inutilmente di contrastare gli attacchi del più grande, il quale metteva poi fin troppo sforzo nel fargli passare la voglia di resistere.

Sentiva le sue mani addosso.

Sentiva il modo in cui lo accarezzavano, sicure, e non poteva negare quanto in effetti gli piacesse la familiarità con la quale Hikaru giocava con il suo corpo, già sapendo esattamente cosa fare per fargli dimenticare qualsiasi reticenza o rimostranza.

Lo sentì sfilargli quasi lascivamente la cintura e sbottonargli i pantaloni, e si era già convinto a lasciarlo fare come sempre, ben sapendo come sarebbe andata a finire, quando sentì un rumore dal corridoio e la porta aprirsi.

Istintivamente si tirò a sedere, prima di ricordare che in effetti il padre non sarebbe tornato in casa prima di qualche ora, e quando vide il proprio cane fare capolino nella stanza fece una smorfia.

“Ah, dannazione!” si lamentò. “Esci, dai!” disse in direzione dell’animale, mentre Hikaru ridacchiava.

“Non ti distrarre.” lo invitò il più grande. “O mi toccherà convincerti ancora del fatto che ne hai voglia. E non mi va affatto.” gli sorrise. “Ignoralo. Ignoralo, e vedrai che ti dimenticherai della sua esistenza. O almeno è quello che spero.”

Keito non ebbe modo di ribattere che Hikaru tornò ancora all’opera, liberandolo di pantaloni e biancheria, avvolgendolo nella propria mano e muovendola piano, tanto da attirare la sua attenzione, tanto da fargli muovere per istinto i fianchi verso il suo tocco, alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore con lui.

Ed era soltanto per istinto che Keito ci riusciva, perché sebbene tenesse nuovamente gli occhi chiusi riusciva come a sentire gli occhi del cane addosso, e per quanto sapesse che il fidanzato la ritenesse una cosa stupida, non riusciva minimamente a concentrarsi, non così.

Lo lasciò fare ancora per qualche minuto, cercando di scoprire se fosse o meno in grado di rilassarsi quanto bastava. Alla fine si mise a sedere di nuovo, sbuffando e facendo trasalire Hikaru.

“Hikka...” mormorò lamentoso, arreso alla disperazione di quel momento, frustrato, adocchiando l’animale che sembrava davvero fissarli, comodamente seduto in un angolo della stanza.

Il più grande alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando teatralmente e alzandosi in piedi, tirando il cane dal collare.

“Vieni. A quanto pare il tuo padrone oggi è più pudico del solito.” commentò con una risatina, portandolo fuori dalla stanza e chiudendolo fuori, sentendolo subito abbaiare e graffiare sulla porta, chiedendo di poter rientrare.

Si morse un labbro, alzando un sopracciglio in direzione di Keito.

“Suppongo che anche così non vada bene, vero?” chiese, come temendo già la risposta del più piccolo.

E Keito, suo malgrado, annuì, portandosi le mani di fronte al viso e lasciandosi ricadere sul letto.

“Mi dispiace!” esclamò, voltandosi verso il fidanzato quando questi lo raggiunse.

“Non ti preoccupare. Posso sopravvivere ad un pomeriggio senza sesso.” lo prese in giro. “Solo, la prossima volta che tuo padre uscirà di casa, credo che lo implorerò di portare fuori anche lui.” gli disse, indicando la porta con un cenno del capo.

Keito annuì, arrossendo imbarazzato.

Sapeva quanto in effetti ci volesse pazienza per stare dietro ad ogni sua fissazione, che fosse giustificata o meno.

E poteva solo dirsi felice del fatto che Hikaru, con lui, ne avesse sempre a sufficienza.


End file.
